The Talk
by AndrewStorm
Summary: Ponyboy and Dallas's kid, Storm, is turning 12. And its time for the gang to give him the talk. MPREG Storm-Fic


"Dad?" Storm pulled on his Dad's sleeve.

"What?" asked Pony.

"I have a question." he said, his gray eyes shining at his father.

"Shoot, Kid." Pony smiled pleasantly.

"How did I come out of there?" Storm asks, poking his dad's belly.

"Dal!" Pony stood up, calling for his husband.

"What?" Dally asked, coming out of the twins' room. Rayne and Beau were seven years old, Rayne a girl, Beau a boy.

"Storm asked me how he came out of here." Pony said poking his own stomach.

"Oh..." Dally's eyes got wide. "Wanna go see your Uncle?" he directed this at Storm.

"Which one?" Storm answered with a roll of his eyes.

"All of them." Dally answered with a grin. "My boy's finally old enough for The Talk!" He had a hop in his step, going to the truck.

-break-

Darry eyed the small boy. Storm was standing in his living room watching his dad with worried eyes.

"You're up first." Dally smiled at his brother in law.

"For what?" Storm asked, confused and irate.

"Oh, Darry knows." Dally nodded happily, walking back to his truck.

"What's Papa talking about, Uncle Darry?" asked Storm, looking up at him.

Darry froze up, remembering when he gave Ponyboy the talk. Soda ended up doing that!

"Well, Storm, when a man and a woman, or man" he catches himself. "love each other..." he thought of what to possibly say next.

"They fu-" Two-Bit walks in from the kitchen, Soda on his heels. Soda covered the unfiltered man's mouth.

"Will you get him outta here?" asked Darry, turning red.

"Lemme, lemme!" Two-Bit jumped up, pulling Soda off him.

"No." Darry said, shaking his head.

"I am so lost." offered Storm.

"So, Stormie..." Two-Bit began. "When Daddy-mouse is a carrier, and Papa-mouse is feeling frisky..."

"Two-Bit!" Darry yelps.

"Frisky?" asked Storm.

"Frisky, to frisk. Frisk, to leap, skip, or dance in a playful way." Johnny said, walking into the Curtis's house.

"Oh..." Storm was even more confused than when Papa had said 'From Daddy's belly, of course!'

"When Pony and Dally were hormone raging teenagers..." Soda began as Two-Bit and Darry started arguing. "They needed to satisfy such crazy urges, one has when dating and being in such close proximity to so much god-like essence." Johnny moved a hand to cover his mouth.

"Sodapop Patrick Curtis-Shepard!" Steve entered the house, pulling the poor, scared Storm to his body.

"What?" Soda said, eyes wide.

"Come on Storm, let's bounce, we can getcha a Frosty on the way." Steve offered. Storm took the older man's hand and walked out to Steve's Mustang.

"What are they all talking about, and what does playful dancing have to do with it?" Storm asked, taking the Frosty and spoon from his uncle.

"They are trying to give you the talk." Steve helped the small boy.

"Oh!" Storm started laughing.

"Yep."

"I just wanted to know how I was in Daddy's belly." the blonde boy supplies. "Dad's so skinny, I was playing around."

"Ah." Steve says, laughing.

"Are you gonna give me the talk?"

"I wasn't plannning on it."

"Aw, it's a passage of down-ness." Storm whined.

"When Pony was 14, he got his own room. He started dating Dallas that year. They dated a year and 85 days before he proposed, Dal to Pone. Then they had sex. Pony is special, his body can make girl parts inside. When Dal ejaculated his seed inside Pony's ass, it went into his insides, getting little Egg-you fertilized. Then you were born. Pony was a hormonal mess. He cried a lot. He also hit Dal. When Dally said something mean, when he commented on Soda's food. Anytime. It was such a sissy hit too!" Steve paused to laugh. "Anyways. Darry wanted y'all to live with 'em. But Dal got his 'rents' house when his old man dropped, so y'all moved in with him when you was three."

"And...?" Storm asked, blushing slightly.

"When ya were 5, and at school Dal and Pony made like rabbits and fucked. They ended up with Beau and Rayne." Steve finished.

"Well then. Can I live with you? I don't think I can live with Dad after that..." Storm asked, slightly pale.

"Sure, Storm. Just make sure Dal knows." Steve smiled, parking into Ponyboy's and Dallas's driveway.

"Dad, I am going to live with Uncle Steve and Aunt Evie!" Storm yelled, running into the house.

"Oh God Steve, what did you do?" Dally called, Rayne sitting on his left foot, Beau on his right.

"Told him like it happened." Steve smiled.

"Kitten, Steve traumatized Storm!" Dally called into the house with eyes wide in fear.


End file.
